


The Horror of Our Love

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, F/M, Inspired by Music, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has renewed and intensified his passion for world domination. He wants to be king, and he wants her to be his queen. To rule together. He will give her the earth as a gift. He thinks of her smiling so sweetly at him. Smiling at him and no one else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horror of Our Love

Loki watches Midgard from his prison cell in Asgard. His magic is weak, but is just enough that he can watch the mortals slowly rebuild their ruined city. He starts focusing more on SHIELD and Thor's comrades that defeated him. They bore him slightly less than just sitting in his cell and staring and it's stony walls. 

One day, he finds the woman Thor's infatuated with he watches her for a while, she is just as boring as the rest and Loki is confused as how a woman seemingly so smart and logical as her would fall for his idiot brother.

He notices a younger woman who seems to be a companion to Thor's love. He's intrigued instantly. She laughs easily and her smiles are genuine and unforced. She shines like a diamond hidden in a pile of coal. He musters more magic so he can hear her. He focuses on her. Darcy, what a beautiful name, he thinks. Her laugh is music to his ears, her voice a balm on his injured and bleeding soul. Her smile is the most beautiful thing he might ever see. 

He watches her constantly, laughs when she says something that throws other people off balance, he finds her more beautiful and perfect with each day that passes.

And many days pass, months possibly, Loki doesn't care to count anymore. He feels his magic build up inside him. It shouldn't be, and Loki wonders how the All-Father's spell could be so weak, but he is happy for it. He watches Darcy day and night. He is in love with her, he loves her so deeply and passionately it makes his bones shake with need.

One night he watches her put on a beautiful dress and meet up with a mortal man. She laughs and gives him her beautiful smile so easily and Loki is filled with so much rage that magic crackles in the air around him. The man she's with begins to choke and falls from the chair he sits in as Darcy watches in fear and shock. A crowd gathers and someone attempts to dislodge the non-existent object that blocks his airway.

He dies before Darcy's eyes. In due time, she will understand, Loki thinks. 

Darcy has renewed and intensified his passion for world domination. He wants to be king, and he wants her to be his queen. To rule together. He will give her the earth as a gift. He thinks of her smiling so sweetly at him. Smiling at him and no one else.

Finally, he feels it. His magic has fully restored itself. He and Darcy can be together now.

\---

Traveling was still difficult, despite having full power. He also had to set a distraction so that his absence would go unnoticed, at least until his plans were set into motion.

He lands in Darcy's apartment, it is late at night and she sleeps soundly and silently. He stands next to her bed, watches the subtle rise and fall of her chest, brushes a lock of hair from her face, smiles when she shifts a little at his touch. Her beauty is unmatched. He wants to lie behind her, wrap his body around hers and bury his face in her hair. To burrow himself so deeply within her that he becomes a part of her.

Soon, he thinks, and disappears into the night. 

He sets it up perfectly, setting the world up for chaos and destruction. It will put the people into a panic that only he can calm. He will get Darcy, pull her away from the madness and offer her his gifts of love and power. He creates a pendant that resembles the earth with a silver snake wound around it, so perfectly symbolic. 

He smiles as all the world's governments crumble at the same moment. Fear, death and chaos overwhelm his senses. People run and scream aimlessly in the streets. He relishes it only for a moment before appearing at SHIELD, guns are pointed at his face and he blasts them all away, blood and gore cover everything. He laughs as the screams become louder. He finds Darcy cowering in a corner and crying. She shrinks away from him when he kneels down next to her. She will understand, he assures himself. She will love him as he loves her, soon enough.

He's gentle as he takes hold of her chin and turns her face towards him. Her eyes are wide with fear and brimming with tears and she shudders in his grasp. He wipes away her tears and splattered blood with gentle fingers and smiles softly at her.

"Cry no more, it will be over soon my love," he whispers to her.

Confusion mixes with the fear in her eyes. "W- _what_?" Her voice shakes so sweetly that he cannot help but kiss her right then and there. Oh, and it is beautiful. The world around them is silent and still as if it has stopped just for them. Her lips are the sweetest thing he has ever tasted, sweeter than a thousand of Idunn's apples. He sighs into the kiss and hugs her to his chest, feeling her tiny fists balled up between their chests and feels her shudder again. He pulls away just far enough to place soft kisses upon her wet cheeks.

He stands, picking her up and holding her closely to him. "Let us go home, my love." She lets out a soft sob and tries to push herself away from him, but his grip on her is unwavering as they disappear from SHIELD and appear in her bedroom, he sets her down on her bed and she begins to sob loudly. He sits down beside her and runs his fingers through her hair, she flinches.

"I think I fell for you the moment I saw you. Your smile... It puts Valhalla to shame." She shivers as his hand caresses her arm. His hand wraps around both of her wrists and he pulls her hands away from her face. He places his other hand on her cheek. She will love him. "You will be my queen, Darcy. You will be worshiped as you should be. As  _I_  worship you. You will be the only one I grovel to for all eternity. The only thing more powerful than me, is you. I would destroy all the nine realms and more for you, if you told me to," he sighed and closed his eyes, the words that had been building up for so long were spilling out of him and he could not stop them, he pressed his forehead to hers and his eyes slid closed. Silent sobs wracked her body and she gasped for air. "I had given up, felt no reason to do anything but wait a millennia for death to take me. Then, I saw you. I saw you smile and I knew I would do  _everything_  to make you smile. That is why I am doing this, Darcy. So that you can be my queen. This is for you. All for you, my sweet love." He opened his eyes and watched Darcy's shock stricken face turn slightly to look out the window, they sat silently listening to the muffled screams of their future followers.

"They will kneel before you soon, darling. I will command them to." Darcy twitched as he raised his hand up, the necklace draped around his fingers. "Be my queen and have the world, have all of me. All I ask is for your smile to be for me and me alone." He undid the clasp and wrapped the necklace around her neck. His fingers traced the path the thin chain took before he took her face in his hands. Darcy's hands were gripping tightly onto the hem of her sweater, chest still heaving and face stained with drying tears.

He looked at her with a hopeful expression. "Smile for me, my love,  _my queen_." She shuddered and the corners of her mouth lifted slightly. He felt as though his heart would burst at the sight and kissed her tightly closed lips. He tilted her head back pushed her mouth open with his thumb on her chin. If it was possible, this kiss was better than the last, it made him want her then and there. He pushed her down so she laid on the bed, his hand went to the hem of her sweater and began to slide under it. She stiffened and whimpered beneath him and he sat up. New tears slipped from the corners of her eyes, the screams from outside assaulted his ears again and he nodded. "I am sorry my queen, I was going to let my lust get the better of myself. We will wait for a better time and place." She let out a shuddering breath and he strokes the side of her face with his knuckles. 

"Today has been very long and exciting hasn't it? And there is more to come tomorrow... Let us sleep now, so we will be ready." He smiles and kisses her cheek before climbing in bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his face into her hair, inhaling deeply. It is better than he even dreamed and he feels like he could stay like this forever. He will get to, he thinks. And he smiles into the nape of her neck. 

He sleeps better than he has in centuries, and dreams of a beautiful and bright future with Darcy. She wears the necklace he gave her proudly and smiles at him constantly. Their people worship them unconditionally. Darcy worships him. He is feared and respected by the rest of the realms. Thor and Odin cower in his presence.

His sleep is interrupted by someone kicking down the door. Loki sits up, Darcy lays still, watching the back of the door.

"Darcy!?" Jane's voice sounds shrill and laced with fear.

Loki looks down at Darcy, his anger already beginning to boil over. "Stay here," he orders before getting up. His helmet and armor shimmering into his body as he walked out of the room. He hears a faint 'wait' from behind him but ignores it. He is confronted by a group of SHIELD agents and the Iron Man, all with weapons pointed at him. 

Jane peaks from behind Hawkeye, the man who he had forced to be his ally once. "Where's Darcy? What have you done to her?" Hawkeye shushes her and Loki chuckles softly.

"She will be far better off with me than she ever was with any of you fools," the last words come out as a snarl and magic sparks from his fingertips.

"You remember what happened last time you tried to take over the world, right?" Comes from the tinny voice of Iron Man.

Loki laughed and shook his head. "Oh, but I have planned it so much better this time. Your world's governments are gone, your people are scared and out of control,  _I_  will come in and put things back in order, be the king they need. And I will need my queen at my side."

"Darcy?" Another voice chimes in.

"Yes, _Darcy_." He snapped. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to return to her now." he raised his hand, destroying their weapons with a wave and and prepareing to dispose of them quickly when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Loki, please don't." He froze at her command.

"But they wish to stop us." He said as he stared at the group of people crowding in the room. 

"I-I know. But, let's forget about them for now, okay?" Her voice wavered a bit.

"But-"

"Let's go somewhere where they can't find us." There was a cry from where Jane was and Darcy pulled his wrist until he faced her. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes again and her hands shook as they went to hold his face. The pads of her thumbs stroked the small area of his cheeks left exposed by his helmet. He held her wrists and leaned into the touch. "I want to be alone with you, my.  _My king_." 

He let out a sigh and pulled her palms to his lips, lavishing them with kisses. "Anything for you, my queen.  _Anything_." They disappeared suddenly, Loki heard a fading scream from Jane as they did.

He took them somewhere far away. A mansion left deserted by it's inhabitants just yesterday, he took them to the bedroom. Lovely, yes, but not worthy of her. But it would do.

His helmet and armor disappeared and he held her close. "Say it again.  _Please_." He begged.

"What?" She whispered.

"Call me your king. Please, say it again."

"M-my king." 

"Oh Darcy, my love, my queen, my everything. How you so easily control me." He kissed her hard on the lips before his mouth trailed down along her jaw. "I would kill everyone on the this realm if it meant having you with me forever." He kissed down her neck. "I will kill anyone who dares to keep me from you." His hand tore her sweater open, making Darcy shriek a little, he could feel her heartbeat pounding under his lips. He pulled the tattered sweater off her body and laid her down on the bed. Her hands fisted in the blankets as he kissed each bit of new skin he exposed. He undressed as soon as she was completely bare, quickly climbing between her legs and letting his eyes wander over her exposed body.

He wanted to be part of her. To meld and become one with her. To feel her happiness, her sadness, feel what it was like to laugh easily and smile with honesty. He supposed this would have to be close enough. He pushed into her and moaned, falling forward and burying his head in the crook of her neck. She shivered under him and whimpered so sweetly into his ear he could hardly control himself. His thrusts were powerful and relentless, fingertips pressing into soft flesh far too hard. He lasted for what felt like hours before finally coming inside her with a growl. She cried out. 

He caught his breath and sat up, pulling himself out of her. His mood fell as he looked at her, her face wet from tears and contorted in pain, dark bruises already forming and marring her perfect, pale skin. Her hands went between her legs as another sob hitched in her throat.

His jaw was slack as he stood up and backed away from the bed. "I have hurt you." He looked down at himself, "I-I have hurt you. My love." Rage filled him so suddenly that it made him dizzy.  _He hurt her_. He grabbed nearby vase and threw it to the wall, shattering it. Darcy screamed from the bed. Loki walked over to the pieces of glass, picking up a large piece and holding it and his other arm out to her.

"Hurt me as I have hurt you." She shook her head and he laughed softly. "You are truly a beautiful creature, one a monster like me really doesn't deserve..." He sliced into the skin of his wrist, and dark red blood poored from the cut. He sliced and sliced until his arms and torso were covered in deep cuts and he was dizzy from blood loss. He dropped the blood covered glass and crumpled into Darcy's bruised lap, covering her in his sticky blood. "Forgive me, my queen."

"I f-forgive you." Her voice was hoarse as she gave her shaky words to him and he cried onto her stomach until he passed out.

\---

It had been seven days since Loki put his plans into action. And today was the day. They would become king and queen.

The cuts had already faded into barely visible scars that would be gone in another day or so. Darcy's soreness was gone and the bruises had faded significantly with help from Loki. He hadn't dared to touch her again since that night. He would wait till he could control himself and she was completely healed. He would not hurt her again.

He would make it up to her today.

He sat across from her at the small round table in the kitchen. "I hope you are ready, my queen." He smirked at her before taking a sip of coffee.

She looked up from her plate at him. "Ready for what?"

His smile widened. "Our coronation. Today is the day we take over and bring peace to the world." 

"Oh.." she looked back down at her plate.

"You do not sound happy." His voice was low and his brows furrowed.

"Of course I'm happy... I'm just... scared." 

He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and relaxed. "Do not fear my darling, today will be simple. Smile for me, my queen."

She smiled and his heart fluttered. "We will get ready after breakfast."

She nodded.

\---

"I have something for you. My first gift to my queen." Loki turned and pulled out a shimmering white dress decorated with bright emeralds and presented it to her. "I would like for you to wear it today." She took the dress and smiled. His heart felt like it might burst. She took the dress and went into the bathroom for a while. He was beginning to worry when she finally stepped out.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight. "My queen." He walked up to her and kissed her hard, crushing her against his chest. How he wanted to be one with her. 

Reluctantly, he pulled away. He gestured until a crown made of silver snakes and emeralds appeared in his hands. "May I?"

She nodded and he placed it on top of her head. She looked every bit the queen she was meant to be. There would be no stopping them.

His armor and helmet shimmered onto him and he held his arm out to Darcy. "We are ready, my love."

\---

They landed in front of the Stark Tower. Windows were shattered and people were rioting in the street. He could hear Darcy gasp beside him. 

"Chaos is beautiful, isn't it?" He grinned. He admired it for a few more minutes before forcing himself to move on.

"It is time." He whispered a spell that would amplify his voice so the whole world would hear him and another that would broadcast their faces on every television. He cleared his throat.

"People of earth, I know you've gone through a terrible tragedy and are scared and lost. I have come to put an end to that. I come with tidings of peace and unity. Under me there will be no boundaries, no needless wars against one another. I bring true happiness. All I want in return is your devotion, for you to submit to me and you will be happy. I am Loki, born in Jotunhiem, raised in Asgard and king of Midgard. This is your queen, Darcy Lewis of Midgard." The people had stopped and stared, watching in complete silence as Loki's voice rang through the city and world.

" _Kneel._  Kneel before your new rulers."

They stood still, shock and confusion paralyzing them.

" _KNEEL!_ " Darcy jumped away from him and people quickly dropped down to the ground before them. Loki smiled and held his hand out to Darcy, who took it tentatively. "Sometimes you must be a bit forceful with them... Isn't it wonderful, darling? You were meant for this. Earth is yours now." He looked at the necklace dangling upon her neck. "Earth is ours now."

A blast knocked him back suddenly, Darcy fell and scuttled away quickly. Loki growled, forming a scepter in his hand and blasting it into the air. The people scattered away as Iron Man landed dropping the Captain with him.

An arrow flew down, and Loki just barely missed it, the bird boy was here somewhere and most likely that meant the widow and hulk were somewhere too. He needed to know where Darcy was. He blasted blindly at the two avengers as he scanned the street for her, seeing her hiding behind part of a building. He threw himself  into battle. Shooting powerful beams of magic at them, avoiding those infernal arrows and attempting to stab at his enemy whenever he could.

The giant green fist to the side of his face was an unpleasant surprise. His head swam as he tried to get up, he was yanked up and thrown into a building before he could. He mustered up as much magical energy as he could and waited until the beast was close enough before blasting him backwards into a building across the street. Glass an metal shards flew everywhere, the whine of steel being bent and twisted was deafening. 

He was drained. He got up slowly, sharp rubble cutting deeply into his palms. The street was silent.

There was a cough and a gargle, he whipped his head around until he saw her. Laying on the ground, a piece of twisted metal embedded in her gut. He stumbled over to her and dropped to her side. He took her head in his hands. Her eyes were unfocused and cloudy looking. She was dying. And there was nothing he could do about it. He saw red. They would pay for this.

He leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead, his body vibrating with anger. "I will kill them all, my queen."

Darcy's eyes widened and she croaked out a 'no' before coughing again.

"But, they must pay." He said weakly, his tears dripping down onto her face. 

She shook her head.

"But they took you from me," he sobbed. Her head just barely shook. Her breathing and pulse becoming weaker and weaker.

"Anything for you, my queen." The corners of her mouth quirked up, reveling blood coated teeth. His heart stopped.

Her face went slack and the last bit of light left her eyes. He sobbed into her still chest before looking up to the blue sky and screaming. He stayed there, watching her for a long time. Thinking of her beautiful smile.

He never noticed the thunderstorm forming above him, or the lightening that struck him.

Burning pain lit up every nerve in his wrecked body as he laid on the concrete. Thor loomed over him, face twisted in a kind of rage Loki had never seen on his face before.

"This must end now, brother." Thor's voice is a low, rumbling, roar. Like the thunder he controls. His face softens. "I am sorry." He hefts mjolnir above his head and the clouds roll and boom above them.

Loki turns his face to look at Darcy once more. He thinks that maybe  _this_  was the only way they'd be together.

The world goes impossibly white, then black.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this is The Horror of Our Love by Ludo.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry.


End file.
